The goal of this transition program is to provide encouragement and advice for community college students from underrepresented minority groups to complete the baccalaureate degree in a science field. They will be encouraged also to consider continuing their education toward a PhD degree, eventually leading to a career in biomedical research. The current partnership program involves Texas Woman's University (TWU) and students at Tarrant County College (TCC), North Central Texas College (NCTC) and Collin County Community College (CCCC). These institutions are located about 40 miles from the Texas Woman's University (TWU) campus. [unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aims of the TWU Bridges Transition Program The specific aims of the proposed five-year program are to: 1. enroll twelve new students from community college campuses into the transition program in each year of the five funding years; 2. assist all participants to excel in their course work; 3. provide opportunities for participants to learn about biomedical research, bioethics, and biomedical careers; 4. provide opportunities for participants to obtain experience in biomedical research; 5. motivate at least 90% of participants to transfer to a baccalaureate degree-granting institution; 6. motivate at least 90% of all former Bridges students who transfer to a baccalaureate degree- granting institution to complete their baccalaureate degree; 7. motivate at least 90% of all former Bridges students who earn baccalaureate degrees to enter graduate programs in biomedical sciences with plans to pursue a career in biomedical research; 8. conduct effective, formative and summative evaluations of the transition program. [unreadable] [unreadable] The goal of this transition program is to provide encouragement and advice for community college students from underrepresented minority groups to complete the baccalaureate degree in a science field. They will be encouraged also to consider continuing their education toward a PhD degree, eventually leading to a career in biomedical research. The current partnership program involves Texas Woman's University (TWU) and students at Tarrant County College (TCC), North Central Texas College (NCTC) and Collin County Community College (CCCC). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]